


【授权翻译】Weighing One's Worth/自我衡量

by LodurS



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Batboys, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: 简介：一阵紧张的沉寂中，提姆能感到小韦恩的目光射向他，将面前的一切情形尽收眼底。提姆放下了枪，但这固然是个无用的举动：达米安已经看到了他。“你在干什么？”译者注：Tim中心，自杀倾向涉及，Dami&Tim亲情向
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】Weighing One's Worth/自我衡量

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weighing One's Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726323) by [RascalJoy (DarkQuill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy). 



> 原作：Weighing One's Worth  
> 原作者：RascalJoy (DarkQuill)  
> 译者注：Tim中心，自杀倾向涉及，Dami&Tim亲情向

_你以为你必须咬牙坚持_   
_你以为我们只爱你的成就_   
_你不愿相信这已然足够_   
_你所建立的心墙不过是面玻璃_   
_~《Healing Begins》由 Tenth Avenue North演唱_

他经历过美好的夜晚，经历过糟糕的夜晚，还经历过那些不好不坏的夜晚。有些夜晚让他感到无与伦比，有些夜晚让他感到恐怖至极，还有些夜晚则让他开始怀疑一切是否值得奋斗。

而今晚就是这样一个夜晚。

每个人都有不同的应对方式。而对提姆来说？他通常会蜷缩在床和墙之间的狭小空间里，嘲弄地思考着他的选择，其中就包括一把藏在地板下鞋盒里的手枪。

现在他手上正握着这把沉重的枪。

绝对有其他不那么暴力的方式来结束一切。吞下几片药片，将脑袋撞破在床头柜上，割破手腕在浴室的地板上失血……但提姆不再需要任何思考的时间，没有什么自杀方法比往脑袋开上一枪更快更有效的了。尽管他努力不去想这么做有多么自私，但这种方法会给他更少的痛苦。

更别提对枪的这种讽刺性使用。枪是蝙蝠侠生涯的起因，本质上也是红罗宾生涯的起点。

提姆计划好了一切。他向来不是一个鲁莽行事的人，尤其是面对他即将做出的这么一个改变人生——他忍住了一声抽噎——的决定。而关于整个计划最好的部分？那就是没有人真正了解提姆的感受。

提姆是个撒谎高手。实际上，他的撒谎水平远胜高手，撒谎对他来说像呼吸一样自然，谎言也没有给提姆带来想象中的困扰。撒谎恰好成了他在面对喋喋不休的同事、朋友、亲戚时非常实用的技能，谎言几乎总比真相更容易面对。

将真实情绪隐藏起来就是他的一个谎言。表象和面具构成了提姆，他的真实感受被紧紧塞在一个瓶子里，向来不见天日，只有穿过他公寓或者此刻韦恩庄园卧室窗帘的月光知道。谎言侵入了提姆的生活，几乎让他自己也相信自己没事，相信自己有能力应付生活中可怕的压力与痛苦。

提姆记得自己曾痛恨带着面具对父亲、对朋友撒谎，他曾想直截了当的告诉他们真相，但是现在……

好吧，现在就连最好的骗子也崩溃了。

如果提姆愿意说实话（哈哈），他对自己也撒了不少谎，甚至比对他的朋友以及……家人撒谎的次数更多。

提姆能称呼他们为自己的家人吗？当然，有白纸黑字证明他们的关系，但比起血缘，白纸黑字并不能让一个家庭成为家庭。

他的手指鬼使神差地在保险装置上停留了一下，犹豫了一下才将其打开。

替代品。冒牌货。

至少杰森清楚提姆是什么。

在杰森死后，成为罗宾的迫切渴望驱使着提姆过上了秘密生活。但他从来不是罗宾，不真的是。他曾经（而且仍旧）被拒之门外，被忽视，他是这个由布鲁斯亲手选择的家庭中的局外人。既然从一开始就没人想要他，为什么还要留在这个家中？

提姆从喉咙里挤出一声尖刻的笑声。在经历所有的痛苦，所有的危险，以及所有在哥谭街头巡逻过程中的惊险逃脱后，伟大的红罗宾将用一把手枪结束自己的生命，多么讽刺。

他稳稳地将枪管抬至太阳穴，冰冷的枪尖顶着他的头皮。提姆无法再同自己的情绪继续抗争。这么做是为了所有人好。提姆闭上了眼睛，手指搭上了扳机。

“德雷克！”一个熟悉的声音打破了先前的寂静，房门猛地打开（提姆不是锁上它了吗？）扇在了旁侧的墙上。在提姆从震惊中反应过来并将枪滑到床底下之前，脚步声响彻他的房间。

“格雷森他……”那个自命不凡地声音逐渐减弱，一个小小的影子自墙延申到床脚前的位置，影子的主人停住了步伐。

一阵紧张的沉寂中，提姆能感到小韦恩的目光射向他，将面前的一切情形尽收眼底。提姆放下了枪，但这固然是个无用的举动：达米安已经看到了他。

接着，达米安小心翼翼又冷嘲热讽地问：“你在干什么？”

“这……这不是看起来的那样。”提姆设法辩解，在所有人中偏被这个臭小子抓住，他的双颊因此泛红起来。好吧……被臭小子抓住总比被布鲁斯或者迪克抓住好，至少达米安不会试图阻止提姆。“滚开。”

达米安完全无视了提姆刚刚的申辩：“看起来你要做的事情不是聪明绝顶，就是愚蠢至极。”

“你干嘛在乎？”提姆反驳到，瞪着那个小男孩。

10岁的男孩用透亮的蓝眼睛盯着他，没有丝毫表情也没有回答。

时间一分一秒地过去，被达米安的无动于衷所激起的愤怒掩盖了提姆最初的手足无措。“听着，”他厉声说，“这是我的事情。你可以留下来或者滚蛋，我不关心，但光光盯着我没有任何用。”

依旧没有回答，行，提姆已经给过他机会了。

达米安继续沉默地看着他，在提姆再次检查保险是否关闭并把枪管举到头旁边时眯起了眼。

有短短一瞬间，提姆思考在一个10岁的孩子面前这么做是否真的合适，但他立刻打消了那个念头。达米安是个自出生起就在杀戮的杀手宝宝，从他们相遇的那天起他就一直毫不掩饰地希望提姆去死，对他来说这会是一出好戏。

为何不让这个小鬼满意？如果提姆不能让自己的同龄人感到满意，为何不去满足这个小子？他搭在扳机上的手指收紧了。

“住手。”

提姆因这句话瑟缩了一下，那并不是道命令，但几乎让达米安听起来……非常年幼，有史以来第一次像他这个年龄该有的样子。

“如果你坚持要这么做，”达米安的语气看似平淡，“你最好有一个不错理由，德雷克。”

提姆眨了眨眼：“事情没那么简单。”

达米安将双臂交叉抱在胸前：“我有的是时间。”

惊讶之中，提姆犹豫了。真相压制了谎言，在他的肌肤下挤动着，乞求得到释放。但这么多年过去了，提姆真能就这样吐露实情吗？“反正我死了也不会有人注意。”他喃喃，拖延着时间。

达米安挑起眉毛：“打算详细解释下吗？”

还没等提姆决定是否真的要去回答这个小鬼，他的嘴就擅自做出了决定：“从一开始起，布鲁斯就从未选择让我成为罗宾，我强迫他接受我，给我机会。见鬼，即使是迪克也不想让我成为罗宾，我必须去争取担任这个角色的权利。”提姆用手捋过头发，颤抖着深吸了一口气：“在某种程度上，我感到骄傲。迪克和杰森成为罗宾是因为蝙蝠侠选择了他们，训练了他们，教给他们一切他知道的事，这都是因为布鲁斯想要那么做。我向蝙蝠侠证明了自己，证明我可以做到任何事……好吧，几乎任何迪克和杰森能做到的事并且活到现在。但一切都是有代价的，布鲁斯拒绝以搭档的身份完全接纳我。”

“对他来说，我曾是——我只是个可消耗品，是他永无止尽的自我驱动伟业中又一个士兵。我在他眼中从未达到与他平等的高度，不像迪克和杰森曾经做到的那样。”

无动于衷的蓝眼睛盯着他，提姆想象恶魔崽子轻声说"这不是真的"，但他已经展开了下一轮申辩，现在提姆终于松开了积压自己情绪的软木塞，话语源源不绝地从口中涌出。

“我只是个苦力，专门负责没人想做的事情。即使我坐在这里，我的工作也在不断变多，我真的没法继续处理这些事情了。巡逻，韦恩企业，少年泰坦，布鲁斯的案子……”他闭上眼睛，用空闲的那只手捂住自己的眼睛，努力与排山倒海而来的恐慌斗争，“太多了。我做什么都不够，永远不能使人满意，永远不够好，我不能……”提姆呼出一口气，在吸气的时候轻轻抽噎了一下，“正如你多次好意指出的那样，根本不会有人注意到我这个无能存在的消失。”

他说得上气不接下气，但眼睛仍固执地盯着那个10岁的孩子：“为什么我要跟你说这些？你从一开始就不希望我存在。”

达米安既没有承认也没有否认这个事实，但这不重要。提姆几乎可以看到恶魔崽子小脑袋中的齿轮正在转动，企图将责任推卸给别人。

“没人会特别想念我。”提姆以一种事实求是的语气说，仿佛是在往自己的棺材上钉下最后一颗钉子，“我的意思是，他们也许会悲伤一阵子，但他们会克服的。”

紧张的沉默之中，两双蓝眼睛毫不退让地瞪着对方。

“父亲会为你哀悼直到他死去的那天。”达米安冷冷地说道，这个先前无动于衷的男孩突然开口让提姆吓了一跳，“格雷森会因为内疚和悲痛发疯，在彻底崩溃之前不断责备自己没有成为一个更好的大哥。陶德会勃然大怒然后杀掉阿卡姆里的每个罪犯。该隐会将自己封闭起来，花上数年时间试图找出自己做错了什么。潘尼沃斯的心会碎成上万片——再一次的。”年轻的英雄用蝙蝠式的目光紧盯着提姆，“而我会恨你用自私毁了我们的家庭。”

提姆重重咽了下口水，犹豫且虚弱地回答：“你已经恨我了。”

达米安咋舌：“我的看法重要吗？你已经赢得了格雷森、我父亲还有一整支年轻超级英雄队伍的喜爱，更不用说该隐和陶德了，你觉得要是他们两人逮到你这么做会怎么反应？”

提姆因脑中的画面打了个寒颤。

“尤其是超级小子。”达米安说，接着又不情不愿地补充道，“再说我也不是真正讨厌你。”

提姆难以置信地看了达米安一眼。

“没有那么讨厌。”小小杀手更正到。

他们的目光胶着在一起，蓝色对着蓝色；一双充满挑衅，一双固执坚忍。

“好吧。”提姆恼怒地说，放低了枪管并将枪口指向墙壁，“滚开，你可以走了。”

“把枪给我，德雷克。”

提姆眨眨眼：“为什么？”

达米安嗤之以鼻：“如果你真的不打算在我跨出房门的那刻就崩掉你那个白痴脑袋，就 把 枪 给 我。”

提姆犹豫了，事情不会这么简单……不是吗？

不，一切都太迟了，达米安已经知道了。如果不照着他说的做，提姆就得冒着被其他蝙蝠家族成员发现的极大风险。提姆不认为自己能忍受这种事发生：他几乎可以看见布鲁斯眼中的失望，蝙蝠侠的又一个士兵没能完成使命……

他几乎是心不在焉地将枪管重新指向脑袋，搭在扳机上的手指收紧了。

达米安没有错过他的举动，他眼睛一亮，专横地宣布到：“很好，德雷克。如果你想自杀，我就跟你一起自杀。”眨眼之间，一把刀出现在那个孩子的手里，闪闪发光的刀尖抵着达米安的脖子。

“如果你拒绝相信有任何人——我指的是任何一个人——会想念你，就想象下如果父亲和格雷森看见我死掉会怎么样。”达米安挑衅到，“而且不要对你胆敢扣下扳机而我不敢自杀抱有任何幻想，德雷克。”

从达米安进门的那刻起提姆就思考过了所有可能发生的事，但他永远都不会想到眼前发生的事。

提姆慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。

但是不，达米安依旧站在他面前，锋利的刀刃岌岌可危地陷入脖颈之中，眼里闪烁着几乎疯狂的光芒。

“大家会想念你的，德雷克。”达米安以一种奇异的哽咽声调继续说下去，“我只有格雷森和父亲。但是你……你有真正的朋友和家人，他们爱你不是因为你的能力，而是因为你就是你，这点对他们来说就足够了。”达米安快速眨了眨眼，他的双眼在黯淡灯光下似乎更为光明。“他们接受你本身的样子，当你犯错时，他们原谅你。”达米安微不可见地抽了抽鼻子，继续说下去，“当你悲伤时他们同你一起哭泣，当你快乐时他们同你一起大笑。如果这不是爱，那么我对爱的理解就是错误的，而我从未错过。”

提姆颤抖着叹了口气：“达米安，你不明白自己在做什么，把刀放下。”

“不，德雷克，你才是那个不知道自己在干什么的人。”达米安咆哮起来，“如果你死了，所有人都会随之心碎。如果让你明白这一点的唯一方式是用我的生命来威胁你，那我就这么办。”

提姆盯着他，恍然大悟：“你想让我感到愧疚。”

达米安露出恶狠狠的假笑，这种病态又扭曲的微小笑容本不应该出现在如此年轻的脸上。“我不会让你破坏这个家。”他平静地说，“这是我仅剩的家庭。你松开那把枪，我放下这把刀，就这么简单。”

提姆犹豫了一下，枪在他手里突然异常突兀。枪管温热坚实的重量压在他的头部，使他头皮发痒，他的指肚搭在扳机上。他开始意识到肺部呼出的每阵气流在通过喉头到达鼻腔时都嘶嘶作响，意识到心脏在胸腔里微微加速地跳动。所有的器官都在天衣无缝地工作着，只为了让提姆活下去。

自从他做出这个改变人生——哈，再提起来依旧可笑——的决定后，怀疑第一次在提姆的脑中产生。也许......也许这不是他要找的答案。

提姆盯着达米安，他发誓恶魔崽子的下唇正在微微发抖。“动手吧。”男孩挑衅他，钢蓝色的眼睛冲他发出无声的挑战，闪闪发光的刀锋陷入皮肤之中，“证明你是一个多么懦弱的人，德雷克，动手。”

血液在血管里涌动，后颈的毛发因幽幽寒意而竖起，汗水顺着他的前额流下来，毛衣令他恼怒地摩擦着锁骨……

这个家庭会因为又一起死亡陷入绝望之中，尤其是这起死亡是由提姆自己而非哥谭恶棍造成的。毕竟，自己本不该被列入 "飞行风险"。

达米安是对的，提姆是一个自私的懦夫，他自私到足以相信自己的死亡不会影响任何人，相信死后遗留的工作不会带来任何麻烦。他是一个懦夫，绝望到试图用简单的方式解脱，而不是咬牙面对他的一堆问题。

也许……也许他不必孤零零地面对一切。

达米安是那个首次见面就试图杀掉他的人，那个每周都要恐吓杀掉他的人，那个每天都在辱骂提姆存在的人；而在所有人之中，如果连达米安都在试图劝阻他自杀……

达米安关心他。在某种程度上，这个令提姆确信对他恨之入骨的人也在乎他的生死。

这一刻，提姆感到前所未有的活力。

他几乎全身麻木，松开了握着武器的手，肌肉瘫软成一团果冻，手指不断颤抖着。

枪支脱手还未满一寸就被人一把夺走，前刺客啪得一声打开弹夹，动作飞快地将子弹倒空在地板上。达米安带着一副极为厌恶的表情，将武器连同那把不知如何从布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德监管下顺走的武士刀一起扔到了角落里。

达米安默默躺在了提姆身边的地板上。他接下来所做的事让提姆花了点时间来接受：蝙蝠之子挪近了身子，前倾着把脸颊贴在提姆的胸口上，甚至还用一只胳膊从中间抱住提姆，牢牢抓住提姆的毛衣。

提姆瞪着对方，达米安……在抱他？

挤在他身边的小团刺客散发着热量，贴着提姆的身子让他慢慢暖和起来。在这个小火炉决定爬到身边之前，提姆还没有意识到自己有多冷。

这感觉……很好。

“别自杀。”达米安低声说，声音轻到提姆几乎听不见，“否则我永远不会原谅自己。”

不是迪克，不是布鲁斯，是达米安永远不会原谅自己。

“你和迪克呆在一起的时间太长了。”提姆虚弱地回答。

“啧，闭嘴睡吧，德雷克。”


End file.
